


i feel dead and a half but you're making me laugh

by chanyous_height_difference



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, also oh my god they're so awkward but so soft in this, and not at all at the same time, and that's literally it, anyways i wrote this because i love allen and because i love serim, hello i am here to water this tag, please ignore the way this simultaneously fits their current concept perfectly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyous_height_difference/pseuds/chanyous_height_difference
Summary: The boy has a book in his hand that he places on his nightstand when Serim closes the door behind himself. He looks around Serim’s age, with messy dark hair and sparkling eyes. He’s unbelievable pretty, and if he wasn’t the boy Serim hit with his car, he definitely would’ve asked for his number.or: Serim, Allen, and this prompt: I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	i feel dead and a half but you're making me laugh

**Author's Note:**

> me: has three fics i should probably be working on
> 
> my brain: write this au
> 
> so yeah, here we are. me writing another soft™ fic for another pair of soft™ boys because i couldn't stop myself. i just love them very much :') anyways, come talk to me on twitter @jeyoustinyhands if you want to and i hope you have a good day/night ♡ enjoy reading!!!!!
> 
> title is taken from sleep alone by waterparks.

Everything is white. That‘s the first thing Serim notices about the hospital. Even the young woman behind the counter seems to fit into the picture, her white clothes and the dyed light blonde hair looking like they picked up the color of the walls.

“Excuse me?”

The woman looks up from her computer screen and smiles. Against Serim’s expectations, it’s not fake, and it’s in that moment that he decides that he likes her.

“Hello. How can I help you?” She asks.

“I- I’m looking for someone. He was taken here three days ago after a car crash.”

The woman nods, typing something into her computer and seemingly searching for the information before she looks up again. Serim can see in her eyes that she knows who he is and what he wants. For a moment, he thinks she’s going to kick him out. But then she smiles again, a soft expression in her eyes.

“Room 216. There’s an elevator at the end of the right corridor. The room is on the second floor. He’s going to be happy that there’s finally someone visiting him.” She explains with a gentle voice. Serim thanks her, reciprocating her smile before turning right and making his way over to the elevator.

The rest of the building is as white as the entrance area. Every wall, every door, every person he crosses paths with. He feels out of place with his blue jeans, the dark hoodie, and his black hair. His reflection in the mirror of the elevator looks as nervous as he feels and he’s not able to stop his fingers from fiddling with his sleeves. His heart is beating a mile a minute, and Serim _really_ wishes it would calm down for a moment.

The way to room 216 feels way too short, and when he’s standing in front of the door, he pauses, not able to bring himself to open it. He could just turn around, go home, and not deal with what he did. It would be so easy. But there’s someone here, in the hospital, because of him, because of _Serim_. His hand on the door handle, his hesitation only lasts for a few more seconds before he finally enters the room.

The boy has a book in his hand that he places on his nightstand when Serim closes the door behind himself. He looks around Serim’s age, with messy dark hair and sparkling eyes. He’s unbelievable pretty, and if he wasn’t the boy Serim hit with his car, he definitely would’ve asked for his number.

“Hello?”

His voice is soft and there’s a clear question not only in his tone but also in his eyes.

“Hi. My name’s Serim and it’s my fault that you’re here. I just came because I really wanted to apologize. But of course you don’t have to talk to me! I can leave immediately if you want me to!” He rambles, glad that at least he’s not tripping over his own words. When he finally shuts up, he nervously waits for a reaction from the boy opposite from him, honestly already prepared to leave. But then the boy smiles, something that, in Serim’s humble opinion, makes him even prettier.

“It’s okay. You can sit down if you want to.”

His willingness to talk surprises Serim a little bit, but he takes one of the chairs positioned next to the door nevertheless. Placing it next to the bed and sitting down, he chews on his lower lip, not really knowing what he should say. But before he can even open his mouth, the dark-haired boy speaks up.

“I’m Allen, by the way.” He introduces himself, giving Serim another one of his soft smiles.

“I’m Serim, but you know that already. I- I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hit you and I _definitely_ didn’t want to hurt you. I really hope it isn’t too bad. And that you can forgive me.”

The whole time he was talking, he was able to look at Allen, but now Serim’s gaze wanders around the room before finally settling on his fingers that are nervously playing with his sleeves. It’s silent for a while, but then, Allen sits up a little straighter, the rustling of the sheets making Serim look up again. When their eyes meet, Allen decides to reply.

“I talked to the police. The officers that were here talked to the doctor even before I could. They told me about my injuries. Three broken ribs, a sprained shoulder, and a concussion. I was unbelievable angry when I heard it. But they also explained to me how the accident happened, and from how I see it, it wasn’t entirely your fault. And I’m sure that it wasn’t your intention to hit or hurt me. So, apology accepted, I guess.”

Serim feels as if there’s a weight being lifted from his shoulders. But still, some tiny voice in his head tells him that he owes Allen an explanation, that he deserves to hear the story from Serim himself and not only from the police.

“I really didn’t want this to happen. I was driving, and it was dark, and suddenly, there was something fluttering in front of the window. I was so startled and I didn’t see the crosswalk, and then you were standing there in the middle of the street. I really tried to brake before anything could happen, but, well… You know better than anyone else how that turned out.”

To Serim’s surprise, Allen starts laughing at that, an amused glint in his eyes. Serim can’t stop the grin that spreads on his own face.

“Really, it’s alright. I’m not angry at you and I’m honestly glad you came.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Serim whispers, suddenly feeling shy. He gives Allen a last smile before he gets up, ready to bring the chair back to it’s original place and leave. But then, the other’s hand on his arm stops him.

“Can you… stay here?” Allen asks quietly before he bites down on his lower lip. And it’s only now that Serim remembers the words from the woman at the reception, connecting the last dots when he finally realizes that the room is devoid of anything you would usually find. There are no flowers, no _Get well soon_ cards, no gifts.

“No one’s visiting you.”

It’s not a question, which is why Allen only nods, avoiding Serim’s gaze and eventually letting go of his arm. He suddenly looks way too small in the white hospital bed, his eyes that were sparkling not even a minute ago now sad and empty. His fingers are twisted in the blanket, picking at the smooth fabric.

Quite honestly, Serim doesn’t like it one bit. Allen seems to be a nice, funny, pretty, sweet person, and Serim can’t believe that there’s no one willing to visit him. It doesn’t make any sense.

“Why not?” He asks carefully, only realizing that the answer may be a bit too personal to share with a stranger when the words are already out of his mouth.

“Sorry, you don’t have to tell me. I mean, you can if you want to, but, like, no obligations.”

Sinking back onto the chair, Serim scratches his neck, watching how Allen’s eyes flit around the room before they settle on his fingers that are still clutching the blanket. It takes another moment before he speaks up, voice quiet and careful.

“I don’t really have friends who would visit me.”

Somehow, the revelation is enough to make Serim feel as if someone is stomping on his heart, a mixture of sadness and pity settling in his chest.

“What about your parents?” He asks. Allen sighs and finally looks up, catching Serim’s gaze.

“I just moved here from LA for university. My parents know what happened and I talked to them over the phone, but they can’t just drop everything and come here, so...”

He shrugs, giving Serim a soft little smile. The hurt is gone from his face, but the sadness is still there, and Serim hates that somehow, this is all his fault.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, heart feeling heavy. He knows that if someone told his mother that he was in the hospital, she would appear with cake, flowers, and his favorite video games. Allen can’t have that, and the realization weights heavy on Serim’s chest.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. But maybe you could spare some money, buy my parents a plane ticket. Compensation for what I had to go through, ya know?”

Allen’s expression is a mixture of a real grin and a sarcastic smile, and Serim doesn’t know if what he said was a joke or not. His eyes flit around the room, uncertainty apparently visible on his face because Allen takes pity on him, directing a real smile at Serim.

“Sorry, shouldn’t joke about this. It just makes dealing with the whole situation a bit easier.”

Nodding to show Allen that he heard him, Serim’s eyes wander through the room, fingers fiddling with each other. The silence is awkward, as if both of them are waiting for the other to speak. Serim doesn’t like it one bit, and at the end, it’s him who finally decides to say something.

“It’s okay. Your jokes, I mean. I get why you do it. But since apparently, I’m going to stay for a while, how about we continue with something more interesting: Getting to know each other. So, what are you studying?”

At the question, Allen’s eyes lose the last bit of their sadness, instead twinkling happily in the light falling through the window. The smile he gives Serim is almost brighter than the sun.

“Dance.” He replies, a soft blush on his cheeks, and Serim feels as if he’s going to combust at any moment. It really shouldn’t be allowed to be nice, pretty, funny, _and_ athletic. The admiring _Wow_ that leaves him only makes Allen grin, blush deepening.

“What about you?” He asks, expression turning even more curious when Serim lets out a sigh at the question.

“I honestly don’t know. I’d love to do something with music, but there are so many options and I have no idea what I want to settle on.”

“Hey, it’s going to work out. Just because you have no plan right now doesn’t mean that the future is going to be the same. Don’t pressure yourself, take it slow, and one day, you’re going to know what you want to do.”

After a short moment of consideration, Allen carefully reaches out and places his hand on top of Serim’s, giving him a gentle, encouraging smile when the other’s gaze lands on him again. He looks so breathtakingly beautiful, Serim has practically no other choice than to reciprocate the smile while tentatively interlacing their fingers.

“Thank you.” He whispers.

-

“Hey! How ya doing?” Serim asks as soon as he closed the door.

It’s been a week since he first visited Allen and he’s been dropping by for at least an hour every day after that. They even exchanged phone numbers, texting each other until late in the night. Serim didn’t need long to realize that spending time with Allen is nice, the boy’s personality sweet and fun and clever. He’s not above himself to admit that the slight attraction he felt the first time he met Allen has grown into a full-blown crush. But what can he do, Serim’s always been a sucker for pretty smiles.

In the present, Allen greets him with a grin and a warm _Hey_ while Serim takes his usual place next to the bed. He looks happy, and when he answers Serim’s question, the older also knows why.

“I’m allowed to go home tomorrow.”

“That’s great! What do you think about us getting dinner together as soon as you’re out of here?”

Allen’s eyes widen in surprise at the question, Serim noticing the way he bites down on his lower lip and how his fingers tighten their grip on his blanket.

“Like… a date?” He finally asks, carefully avoiding Serim’s eyes. The older can’t stop himself from letting out a little chuckle.

“Yes, like a date.” He replies, bright smile settling on his face. The dark-haired boy reciprocates it with a warm smile of his own, a soft blush on his cheeks and a shy, gentle shimmer in his eyes.

“Okay. When and where?”

“I know this great Japanese place a few blocks away from my apartment. How about I give you the adress and we meet there tomorrow at seven?” Serim suggests. Allen nods, a few strands of his hair getting caught in his eyelashes because of the movement. When he looks up, his dark eyes are glittering in the low light of the setting sun falling through the window, making Serim’s heart stop for the smallest of moments. Not able to stop himself, he reaches out, gently brushing the strands to the side.

“Serim?”

The whisper is quiet and uncertain in the space between them, Allen’s gaze catching Serim’s, and then the older is leaning forward, carefully pressing his lips to Allen’s.

It’s a short kiss, nothing more than a soft touch of their lips before Serim pulls away again, heart beating like crazy and blood rushing to his cheeks.

“I’m sorry- I just wanted-”

He’s not even able to finish his sentence before Allen is kissing him again, scooting closer until he’s able to get a hold of Serim’s shirt, fingers clasping the fabric at the older’s waist. Serim’s eyes fall shut, hands slowly wandering up Allen’s body before they settle on his shoulder and his cheek, warmth spreading in his chest when the younger leans into the touch.

“It’s okay.” Allen whispers against his lips when they part, warm breath fanning over Serim’s skin. He blinks up at the older, brown eyes warm and happy, soft pink dusting his cheeks. Serim’s lips quirk up in a little smile, feeling nothing but pure happiness.

Slowly, they part, Serim letting his fingers linger on Allen’s hands for a moment before he reaches into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a little slip of paper. Handing it to the boy, he can’t hold back the chuckle that escapes him when he sees Allen’s questioning gaze.

“The address of the restaurant.” He explains, the younger nodding to show him that he understands, blush back on his cheeks. Serim’s not able to stop his eyes from wandering down to their hands, still close but not quite touching. Without thinking, he reaches out, gently taking Allen’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers. The contact brings a smile to Allen’s face, and suddenly, Serim realizes that _maybe_ , this is going to be more than a crush soon. And if he’s interpreting Allen’s behaviour correctly, the younger wouldn’t have a problem with that.

“Thank you.” The dark-haired boy says suddenly, pulling Serim out of his thoughts, and now, it’s his turn to look confused.

“For not leaving me alone.”

The words come as a surprise for Serim, but that doesn’t stop his heart from beating a little bit faster. Not really knowing what to say, he tries to ignore the sudden warmth in his cheeks and instead focuses on giving Allen a fond smile and tightening his hold on the younger’s hand.

“No problem.” He replies, voice a quiet whisper. Allen just grins at him, and then, they’re kissing again, soft, careful touches accompanying the press of their lips. The last thought on Serim’s mind before he loses himself in the younger’s kiss is the promise of making sure that Allen never feels alone again.


End file.
